


Frottage in a Cottage

by Tish



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Facials, Frottage, Innuendo, Intercrural Sex, Intergluteal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: 2 drunken horny sailors + 1 cottage = WA-HEY HEY!
Relationships: John Bridgens/Henry "Harry" Peglar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	1. Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).



The steady rain that had accompanied the small ship as it neared the coast finally let up, letting the clouds part enough to bathe the small harbour in a weak golden afternoon light. Perched upon the foretop, Henry's smile was brighter than the sun once he spotted the figure waiting near the dock. Henry always felt he could spot John in a crowd from a mile away, and every time he'd told John that, he'd get a wry chuckle in reply.

Henry let the memory of John's laughter play in his head as he finished up his duties, biding his time until the crew could clear off, spending money burning holes in their pockets. The pubs were due for a roaring trade tonight.

The sailors disembarked, some peeling off to greet the doxies, others heading for food, drink and lodgings.

Henry put on his best faux-surprised face as he neared John. “Hello. What brings you here?”

“Hello, stranger,” John warmly shook his hand. “It seems a little seagull informed me of your imminent arrival, and I thought I'd take the opportunity to catch up with an old friend.”

“John, I want to catch up with you all night long. You have lodgings?”

“Indeed, I do. I was given the chance to stay at an old shack down the way, in return for some repairs and such.” John pointed to a nearby hillside. “Fancy a pint or two before we go?”

Henry shook his head. “No, let's head off,” he lowered his voice and added, “I can't wait to shag you silly.”

That laughter that Henry loved sprang from John's lips and they set off away from the noise of the dock and through the town, quickly finding the peace and open space of the road up the hillside.

“I've got a pot of stew on the stove going since a few hours now,” John said as they walked along. “I hope you have an appetite.”

Henry grinned. “I intend to swallow you whole, John.”

“After supper, you fiend,” John said with a laugh. “You'll need your strength for the hammering.”

Henry snorted. “Now who's the fiend? I hope you going to slam me against a wall and have your wicked way with me?”

“Dear Lord, I fear you might destroy the shack with your lust,” John said between more laughter.

Having put away two bottle between them, they reached the little house just as the sky was darkening with clouds again, leaving a band of light as the sun neared the horizon. John opened the door and set to fixing up some lamps, leaving Henry to push the door shut and head to the fireplace, feeling the stonework with an appreciative nod. As the light increased, Henry looked around the dilapidated room.

A good sized bed sat in a corner, opposite the kitchen area with its solid, plain table and chairs. By the fireplace, a wooden armchair with threadbare cushioning still managed to looking inviting and Henry sat down, happily squirming around to really get comfortable. “That feels like a throne after months of crates under my arse.”

Tending to the stewpot, John tapped the ladle against the pot. A grin spread over his face.

“Say it, John. You know you want to,” Henry said lightly as he watched John.

“Henry, I have something you can sit upon as long as you wish,” came the reply as John casually inspected the pot, joining in Henry's laughter.

“Come and sit down,” Henry said as his laughter subsided.

Joining him, John tapped his chin thoughtfully. “There is only one chair here.”

“John, I have something you can sit upon as long as you wish,” Henry said with a twinkle in his eye, patting his lap as John sat on it.

“Seems this chair is badly worked, there's a large nail protruding from it,” John said as he shifted slightly, making Henry moan. “You feel that, too?”

As John turned to face him, Henry pulled him in and kissed him, frenzied and delighted by John's exploring hand between their bodies. After a few moments of passion, Henry pushed John up. “Bed!”

Still entwined and kissing, they made it to the bed, crashing down heavily. Henry let John start to undress him, as Henry struggled with John's trousers, pulling his shirt-tails up and out. In a tangle of clothing, their hands were all over each other as they rolled across the bed. Boots thudded on the floor as they writhed, laughing and kissing.

Once they were both naked, time drew out as they gazed at each other, tenderly letting their hands explore each other. Lying side to side, Henry wriggled around, kissing down John's chest as he rearranged himself to lie down near John's waist. John nestled his head on Henry's knee, kissing up his thigh before taking his cock in his mouth. Henry mirrored his actions, cradling John's balls as he licked along John's prick. Gazing reverently at each other, they slowly sucked and licked each other off, savouring each moment, every sensation, and every taste upon their tongues.

Despite his nakedness, the shivers that ran down Henry's spine weren't from any feeling of cold, for the fire and John's body burned warm enough to keep them through any winter. The heat of John's spill coursed down his throat, warming every part of him, even as John still worked away upon him. Henry felt himself growing nearer and nearer as he let John's softening prick slowly fall from his lips, his tongue slowly licking the come along the shaft.

Just a second or two before he came, Henry cried out, “Oh, John!”

He felt John's prick twitch against his lips at the sound, and he kissed the head as he writhed inside John's mouth, spent and tired for now.

They lay gazing at one another for a minute, before Henry crawled back to the head of the bed, smiling into John's tired face. John leaned over to kiss his forehead, breathing in his scent.

“I shall need some fortifying if you're going to be like this all night, Henry,” John said, slowly rolling off the bed. “Stay there.”

Henry had sat up to tidy their discarded clothes and threw them onto the kitchen chair, then settled back down to pull the blanket over him as half the heat in the room left to ladle stew into bowls. He stared at John's back and that slender arse as the firelight played on his body. He drank in the sight of his tattooed body as John returned, his cock swinging as he walked back with a tray of food and drink.

Huddled together, they ate in a companionable silence, broken by occasional kisses. As John wiped his bowl with a crust of bread, Henry poured out some more beer.

John sipped his drink thoughtfully. “I've sometimes thought of settling down in a place like this once my sailing days are over.”

“What, have a field of sheep and an orchard?” Henry smiled at the thought.

“Solid land would feel strange, but I think I could get used to it,” John said with a sigh.

Henry kissed him. “You've a few good years in you, yet. Let's save our pennies a while longer.”

Putting the dinner tray on the chair, John replied, “I hope I still have a good night in me.”

As he rolled back over, Henry clambered on top of him and started grinding on his crotch. “I intend to have it in you ten times tonight.”

Putting his hands on Henry's hips, John could only laugh, marvelling at Henry's already erect cock as it bounced around. “You'll have my eye out if you don't move away.”

Quick as a flash, Henry slipped between John legs, holding them around him as he crouched down. “Better?”

John bit his lip slightly as Henry started to slide his prick between his thighs and buttocks, giving out a tiny sigh as Henry moved quicker. John's eyes widened as Henry curled his body down, taking John's cock in his mouth as he moved. He missed more often than he got it in his mouth, beginning to crack up laughing. With both of them laughing and shifting about, they managed to get into a mutually enjoyable position, and John lay back, pillow tucked underneath his head as he watched Henry's ever-changing expressions.

Saliva and pre-come trailled from John's cock onto Henry's face, thickening in his beard, and John held tight to Henry's rocking thighs. His back arched higher, torn deliriously between the feeling of Henry's mouth around his cock, and Henry's driving prick increasing the friction between his legs. He came in a spurt, half in Henry's mouth, the rest streaking over his beard.

Henry continued to devour John's cock as he moved tirelessly, finally peeling off for air and to gaze down with eyes full of love for John. To John, it seemed like hours had passed before Henry gave a shuddering gasp and came with a sudden rush of warmth pooling under his ballsack as he fell upon John, smothering him with kisses.

As they lay there, with Henry huddled on top of John, John brought the blanket up over them, their shared heat warming them more than the embers smouldering in the fireplace. Sleep began to overtake them and Henry found himself dreaming of a field of sheep and an orchard, and in a cottage, a handsome grey-haired man tending the fireplace.

 _Yes_ , he said to himself in his sleep.


	2. Morning Glory

In the early morning light, Henry woke and watched John sleep for a while, before rousing himself to tend the fire. Soon, some water was heating up and he washed himself and dressed by the warmth of the fireplace. He hadn't noticed the ladder against a far wall before and went over to it.

The creaking of the ladder woke John and he sat up, yawning. “You've found the crow's nest, I see. Mind out, the wood's a bit dodgy.”

Carefully treading the creaky floorboards, Henry only needed to stoop a little as he went to the window of the open half-attic. “There's fog over the fields. It's like a painting!”

“I aim to sort out that attic today, assuming you can keep your hands off me,” John said as he rose and dressed. “Breakfast first,” he added as he sifted through a small crate.

Henry hefted some empty boxes across to the ladder, then inspected a large trunk, finding it unlocked. A delighted smile appeared on his face once he opened it.

With bacon, sausages and eggs frying, and tea brewing, John was too busy cleaning up to notice the lack of activity from the attic. Then he stopped and looked up quizzically. “I hope you've not fallen asleep up there? Plenty of work to be doing.”

His only reply was a laugh.

“Henry, what are you up to?” John took a step closer and peered up into the gloom.

“Don't burn breakfast, and turn around. I'm coming down,” Henry called out.

“You're up to something, lad,” John laughed as he returned to the frying pan. “I hope it's worth it.”

Nudging the food around with a fork, John heard the clatter of plates from behind.

“Dish up, gorgeous,” Henry said seductively.

John turned and nearly dropped the pan. “Henry Peter Peglar, where did you get that dress?”

Henry beamed, turning around in the sunny yellow and gold dress, letting his skirts billow. “Up in the crate. Must have been the wife's.”

John stared, a million thoughts racing through his brain. “You look wonderful. I was lead to believe, however, that the previous owner of this cottage was an unmarried man.”

“Maybe he had a fancy lady on the side?” Henry said. He suddenly gasped. “What if he wore it himself? Cold, lonely nights alone can do things to a man.”

“That's certainly doing things to me,” John nodded at the dress.

Henry put the plates down. “Go and sit, I'll serve my lovely husband his breakfast!”

John sat at the table and put his chin in his hands. “I've never desired a wife, but a man-wife might just do the trick, Henry.”

Henry swept back with John's plate and swirled around again, landing in his lap to kiss him, before dashing away to load up his own plate. John eyed a large sausage and held it up teasingly.

“Eat, husband,” Henry said in between bites.

“Yes, wife,” John laughed back.

With breakfast done, Henry took John's plate in exchange for a kiss. At the sound of plates being plunged into water, John made for the ladder, but was quickly pulled back and pushed onto the bed.

John's protests were quelled as Henry mounted him and kissed him, while he spread his skirts over them. One hand disappeared under the skirts and John yelped as his cock was freed from his trousers and clutched together with Henry's prick. Rising up and adjusting his posture to stare down at John, Henry began to rock his body while frigging them both.

John moaned at the pressure and grasped the silky dress material, running his hands up Henry's body. The neckline of the dress was low and loose enough for John to gently pull down, revealing Henry's nipples as they hardened under his gentle probing fingers.

Henry arched his back, letting his neck stretch out as he rocked back and forth, mouth open and eyes glazed with desire. John stared up, struck mute by Henry's beauty and vitality. He felt the intense heat between them as Henry grew harder and thicker, and his own prick was ready to burst.

As Henry's thrusts changed speed and angle, John cried out as he came, moaning deeply as Henry continued unabated. He took his hand away from their cocks and bringing it up from under his skirts, licked at John's issue, nearly causing him to spill again.

His hand returning to grab them both, Henry's beatific smile as he sent himself over the edge nearly sent John to heaven.

He found himself wondering if Henry would be the instigator of all his many tiny deaths which would culminate in his actual death, and had to laugh as he accepted such a delightful fate.


End file.
